


À Petit Feu

by PaperFesses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mentors, Spanking, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFesses/pseuds/PaperFesses
Summary: [ Trad: you're killing me small, by Phoenixhp5  sur fanfiction.net ]Cette histoire explore la relation père / fils grandissante entre Tony et Peter, et tous les problèmes auxquels un super-héros adolescent peut s'attendre. ATTENTION: cette histoire contiendra des fessées disciplinaires à certains moments, même s'il ne s'agit pas du sujet principale de l'histoire.





	À Petit Feu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Killing me Small](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387552) by Phoenixhp5. 



> Note du Traducteur ( Ndt ): Cette histoire est ma première traduction. Si vous l'avez lu dans sa version originale et avez constaté quelques erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !
> 
> J'ai bien évidemment la permission de l'auteur pour traduire son œuvre. 
> 
> Note de l'auteur ( NdA) : Ok, alors c'est le début d'une nouvelle histoire dans le même genre que j'ai tendance à écrire, mais avec un différent fandom. Je suis une très grande fan d'Iron man & SpiderMan, alors après avoir vu le film ( Homecoming ) et lu quelques fanfictions, j'ai juste eu BESOIN d'écrire cela. Aussitôt après avoir terminé le film, l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue. J'ai d'abord été hésitante, mais après avoir lu quelques fanfiction basées sur la relation Tony/Peter, j'ai décidé de lui donner une chance, tout simplement. Pardon pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires sur twilight.
> 
> Warning : Cette histoire contient des passages de sanctions disciplinaires corporelles ( fessée ) sur un/des adolescents. Ce n'est bien sûr pas le point principal, mais ça arrivera. Les 'warning' seront postés à chaque début de chapitre concernés, si cela vous déranges, vous êtes bien sûr libre de ne pas lire, ou de sauter le passage.

Chapitre 1 - Perspective

**Pdv Peter**

" Hey Karen, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à propos de la révolution Russe ? Le Bolchevik et Lenin ? Je suis supposé rendre une rédaction expliquant le pourquoi du comment ça a influencé l'auteur du livre, _La Ferme des Animaux,_ " ai-je demandé alors que je dévisageais la page blanche sur l'écran de l'ordinateur en face de moi. Je portais mon masque, espérant qu'elle pourrait m'aider avec mes devoirs. Avec le temps que je passais, vaqué à mes activités extrascolaires, mes notes avaient baissé et ma tante était loin d'en être ravie.

Elle savait que j'étais Spider-Man et après beaucoup de larmes et autres disputes, elle avait fini par accepter qui j'étais et ce que je faisais. Bien sûr, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que je sois blessé, mais je savais aussi à quel point elle était fière, ce qui me rendait heureux. Les choses étaient devenu beaucoup plus faciles, maintenant qu'elle savait. Je n'avais plus rien à lui cacher..., ou tout du moins, je ne lui cachais plus que j'étais un super-héros. Je minimisais en effet le danger que j'encourais parfois, mais seulement parce que je savais à quel point elle flipperait, même plus. Elle n'était pas très contente, bien sûr, mais elle comprenait mes intentions et me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que je ne m'arrêterais jamais d'être Spider-Man.

Après les événements avec le Vautour, Mr. Stark — je veux dire, Tony m'avait donc rendu mon costume et m'avait réintégré en tant que " stagiaire ". Tante May savait qu'il veillait sur moi, mais elle était aussi furieuse, pensant qu'il était celui qui m'avait entraîné dans toute cette histoire de super-héros. J'ai réprimé un rire, me remémorant le savon qu'elle lui avait passé, après qu'elle ait découvert mon secret. Elle avait appelé Tony, demandant qu'il vienne à la maison pronto. J'avais été mortifié, mais il s'était fait un devoir de venir et prendre sur lui, toute l'hostilité que ma tante pouvait éprouver à son encontre. J'avais été effrayé à l'idée qu'il se mette en colère ou, sur la défensive, mais il avait réagi avec compassion et compréhension, s'excusant même pour m'avoir emmené en Allemagne, avant de lui assurer qu'il ferait de son mieux pour me garder en sécurité. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il puisse être si diplomate ? À mon grand agacement, il lui apprit aussi qu'il ne m'avait autorisé qu'à demeurer " la gentille petite araignée du quartier " signifiant par là que je n'étais pas autorisé à m'attaquer aux monstres tels que le Vautour. J'avais espéré qu'il ait seulement dit cela pour rassurer ma tante, mais vu le regard qu'il m'avait lancé et la brève conversation que nous avions eue juste après, il m'avait apparu clair qu'il était totalement sérieux. J'étais cantonné aux voleurs de vélo et autres chats perdus.

J'avais pensé que la discussion se serait arrêté là, mais non, tante May était devenue totalement folle et n'avait pas demandé, mais exigé que le Tony Stark vienne dîner dans notre maison au moins une fois par semaine, pour qu'elle puisse faire connaissance avec l'homme qui était devenu le mentor de son " jeune et impressionnable neveu ". Je savais que Tony avait dû éclater de rire, quelque part dans sa tête, mais extérieurement, il s'était contenté de m'adresser un grand sourire, la gaieté éclairant ses yeux. Quel que soit le jour choisi par Tony pour le dîner, je n'aurais pas le droit de sortir en tant que Spider-Man, puisque ce serait aussi le jour pour rattraper mes devoirs. Mes notes étaient en chute libre et ma tante allait s'assurer que je passe en Première, où il ne serait plus question de " jouer au héros ". Jouer au héros, tante May. Sérieusement ?

J'avais bien essayé de lui faire changer d'avis vis-à-vis du dîner hebdomadaire avec Tony. Je veux dire, le gars était un Avenger, alors il devait être vraiment occupé, sans parler de ce qu'auraient alors pensé les voisins ! May avait balayé mes préoccupations disant que les voisins n'en auraient rien eu à faire, et/ou auraient à peine remarqué quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas leur propre vie ( ce qui était tristement vrai), et que si je voulais continuer à être Spider-Man, alors Iron Man devrait être prêt à venir " traîner " dans le coin. Ugh. Que c'était embarrassant. Mais il avait été d'accord et, je ne pouvais toujours pas en revenir. J'aurais pensé qu'il se serait contenté d'une ou deux apparitions, avant de convaincre ma tante qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, ou qu'il était bien trop occupé. Cependant, ça n'était pas arrivé et, quand je lui avais dit, non sans une grosse dose d'embarras, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de continuer à faire cela parce que May le lui avait demandé, il avait juste levé les yeux au ciel avant de faire remarquer, " Je ne serai pas là si je n'en avais pas eu envie. Pourquoi ? Tu en as marre de moi ? " et j'avais répliqué en secouant rapidement ma tête, m'émerveillant du fait qu'il voulait apparemment être ici. Il n'était pas en train de me mentir, hein. Mais non. S'il avait réellement voulu être ailleurs, alors peu importe ce que tante May aurait dit, il ne serait pas venu.

" Tu te sers de Karen pour tricher, petite araignée ? " me dit une voix depuis la porte de ma chambre, me sortant dès lors de mes rêveries et, sursautant j'ai adressé un léger regard à Tony avant de bafouiller, " N-Non, bien sûr que non ! J'étais juste — elle était juste..." me suis-je arrêté, retirant le masque de mon visage.

Son sourire s'est élargi, levant un sourcil pas dupe pour un sou devant mon bafouillage, avant de hausser les épaules pour venir s'écraser sur mon tout nouveau lit au matelas ultra-confort. " Ouais, ce lit est définitivement meilleur que l'ancien," a t-il soupiré. " Est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit ? "

J'ai roulé des yeux, répliquant, " Ouais, genre, un million de fois, déjà." Et il a juste marmonné une réponse. Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis qu'il m'avait eu ce nouveau matelas. Il avait clamé que c'était pour qu'il puisse être à l'aise lorsqu'il viendrait, mais j'avais la vague impression qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une excuse pour m'acheter quelque chose. Il était un peu excentrique, dans son genre et ouais, peut-être que je me sentais un peu, pas beaucoup hein, touché par cette attention. C'était comme s'il se souciait de moi, ce qui était plutôt cool parce qu'il n'y était pas obligé.

" Alors, c'est quoi la raison cette fois . " J'ai demandé avec un sourire entendu.

Il a empilé mes deux coussins l'un sur l'autre, avant de s'allonger complètement, puis répondre, " Ta tante super-sexy m'a envoyé ici pour m'assurer que tu fais bien tes devoirs, donc tu devrais t'y mettre. Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle ne veut juste pas m'avoir dans les pattes avant que le dîner ne soit prêt." Il m'a filé l'un de ses espiègles sourires après ça et, j'ai ri. Pour un type qui n'en avait rien eu à cirer de mes devoirs lorsqu'il avait fallu m'embarquer en Allemagne, ma tante était parvenue à le faire basculer du sombre côté de la force en faisant en sorte qu'il soit aussi sur mon do, vis-à-vis de mes notes. C'était à la fois marrant et, agaçant en même temps.

" Je suppose que Pepper n'est pas là, alors ? " ai-je demandé. Tante May préférait après tout, que Pepper vienne avec Tony lors des dîners, car elle était alors capable de contrôler la bouche du multimillionnaire, ses faits et gestes et, un peu près tout en fait. Les quelques fois où elle n'avait pas réussi à venir ( et même lorsqu'elle était là), Tony semblait toujours trouver le moyen de se faire rediriger ( expédier) jusqu'à ma chambre, pour un oui ou pour un non. J'avais été embarrassé et assez timide la première fois que je l'avais eu dans ma charmante petite chambre, mais plus les semaines passaient, plus je parvenais à me relaxer. Je n'étais plus en train de m'agiter sur ma chaise roulante, babillant à cent à l'heure à propos de tout et n'importe quoi et, il ne se tenait plus maladroitement droit comme un piquet, ses mains dans ses poches, à me fixer moi et ma chambre mal rangée, avec amusement.

J'adorais ça. Non, j'aimais ça. Être Spider-Man était le truc le plus cool du monde, mais les jours comme ceux-là, où Tony et moi traînions comme...comme si nous étions... ou comme s'il était... eh bien. J'aimais ces jours-là. Nous ne parlions pas toujours des masses, parfois je travaillais simplement sur mes devoirs et, il jouait sur son téléphone ou sa tablette, la seule interruption ayant été lorsque j'avais rassemblé assez de courage pour lui demander un peu d'aide ( " Je me demandais quand tu finirais par craquer et me demander. Ça fait des heures que tu t'agites et me dévisage bizarrement," qu'il avait clairement exagéré). D'autres jours, il se montrait bavard, me racontait des trucs sur ses projets en cours ou alors, je le régalais de mes super-histoires sur la manière dont j'avais arrêté quelques voleurs de banque voire même, de simples ragots d'école. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Mr. Stark, le tout-puissant Iron Man, était devenu juste Tony, et les temps où je me sentais intimidé et submergé par sa simple présence, étaient désormais révolus.

Cependant, il y avait des sujets qui étaient évités. J'avais appris depuis le premier jour, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas amener sur le tapis, les accords de Sokovie ou les Avengers disparus. Il m'avait arrêté, stipulant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler, jamais. J'avais été plutôt surpris et, un peu blessé surtout vis-à-vis du fait qu'il m'avait lui-même emmené en Allemagne et, après l'avoir poussé un peu, il m'avait sèchement dit " Laisse tomber ! " et le regard froid et hanté qu'il avait eu, m'avait rapidement convaincu de laisser tomber, donc. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver. Comme j'avais mes secrets, il avait les siens. Je ne l'avais pas mis au courant pour mes cauchemars lorsque j'avais accidentellement mentionné comme j'étais épuisé et qu'il m'avait demandé pourquoi et, je n'avais pas non plus fait mention du harcèlement dont j'étais ciblé au lycée, lorsqu'il avait remarqué mon téléphone cassé, courtoisie de Flash Thompson. Ça avait tellement facile de mettre ça sur le compte d'un accident avec Spider-Man donc il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. À la place de quoi, il m'avait juste donné un tout nouveau téléphone, plus résistant, insistant sur le fait qu'il devrait être capable de supporter mes activités de lanceur de toile, mieux que n'importe quel autre appareil mis en vente sur le marché. Il avait eu raison, bien sûr, puisqu'il avait survécu lorsque Flash l'avait "accidentellement" écrasé.

" Nan, elle a d'importants rendez-vous," qu'il répondit, " des trucs chiants, t 'sais ? Je suis tellement content de ne plus être en charge de la compagnie," a t-il ensuite marmonné avant de détourner le regard de son téléphone pour me regarder. " Alors, tu as besoin d'aide avec ça ? Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait sauter la partie gênante où tu me dévisages, moi puis tes devoirs, avant de me demander de l'aide." J'ai senti mes joues chauffer, alors j'ai fait volte-face et ai replacé mon masque sur mon visage, avant de retourner à mes devoirs.

" Non merci, Tony. Karen est d'une bien meilleure aide que toi," l'ai-je charié, souriant largement lorsque je l'ai entendu cracher son outrage.

" N'aurais-tu pas oublié qui as fabriqué Karen pour toi, gamin ? " a-t-il rétorqué. " Moi. C'est exact. Moi, le génie."

" Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas t'asseoir avec moi et m'aider à rédiger mon essai d'Anglais ? " j'ai répondu du tac au tac et, il a ouvert sa bouche avant d'agiter sa main. " Non, je pense que tu es entre de bonnes mains avec Karen." J'ai ri, secouant la tête.

Le silence s'est installé, comme je m'efforçais de ne pas écouter les marmonnements de Tony pour me concentrer sur ma discussion avec Karen. Je devais absolument terminer ce devoir ce soir, puisque j'étais supposé le rendre dans deux jours. Et tout ce que je terminais aujourd'hui, n'était donc plus à faire demain, soit plus de temps libre.

J'ai travaillé assidûment pendant une heure, me débarrassant sans trop de problèmes de mon essai grâce à Karen. Puis je me suis mis sur mes devoirs de math, décidant rapidement de ne pas m'aider de l'IA. De l'aide venant de cette dernière pour un essai, c'était une chose, mais pour ce qui était des mathématiques, l'utiliser pour résoudre quelques équations m'aurait donné l'impression de tricher. Je suis venu à bout de quelques problèmes avant de me retrouver coincé. Soupirant, j'ai jeté un regard vers mon mentor pour le découvrir en train de dormir. Surpris, mes yeux ont cligné plusieurs fois. Son téléphone reposait contre son torse, un bras pendait en dehors de mon lit tandis que le second se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne s'était jamais endormi de la sorte, avant. Hum.

J'ai secoué ma tête, me donnant une claque mentale. C'était un être humain, après tout et, les humains dormaient. En y regardant de plus près, je pus remarquer les cercles noirs sous ses yeux, qui me mirent mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air vraiment épuisé et, soudainement, je me sentis coupable qu'il perde son temps avec moi. Il n'aurait pas dû venir toutes les semaines parce que ma tante était bien trop sur-protectrice. Je veux dire, n'était-il pas Iron Man ? J'étais certain qu'il avait bien plus important à faire, que de traîner avec un lycéen paumé tel que moi.

J'ai décidé de le laisser dormir et je suis retourné à ces devoirs qui n'en finissaient pas. Tante May vint bientôt s'assurer que je m'y attelais toujours et, dévisagea le milliardaire avec surprise. J'ai remarqué la façon dont l'expression de son visage fut adoucie et, désormais, j'étais celui qui était surpris. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas la plus grosse fan de Tony et, qu'elle mettait de l'eau dans son vin seulement pour moi. Heureusement, elle semblait plutôt bien s'entendre avec Pepper, ce qui était un plus. Pepper était une femme vraiment gentille, intelligente et amusante, quand Tony pouvait être... désagréable. Néanmoins, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il commençait à se faire apprécier, pour ce que je pouvais tirer de l'expression du visage de May.

" Le dîner sera prêt dans dix minutes, alors peut-être que tu devrais le réveiller," m'a-t-elle suggéré.

" T'es sûre qu'on devrait le réveiller ?" ai-je demandé. " Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que dormir un peu ne pourra pas lui faire de mal.."

May m'a adressé un petit mouvement du menton, avant de dire, " Manger ne pourra pas non plus lui en faire. Pepper m'a dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué pour prendre soin de lui-même."

" C'est ce qu'elle a dit ?" j'ai demandé, très surpris et me sentant immédiatement embarrassé au nom de Tony.

" Oui, alors assure-toi qu'il se lève ou alors je m'en assurerais moi-même avec un seau d'eau glacée," a-elle répondu avec un regard sournois. Les yeux grands ouverts, je l'ai dévisagée avant de me mettre à ricaner à cause de l'image mentale. J'étais moitié tenté de la laisser faire ça, mais un seul regard vers l'expression lasse du visage du vieil homme qui était endormi et, j'ai repoussé l'idée au loin. Aussi, je ne voulais pas vraiment imaginer la façon dont il réagirait, si je l'avais fait. Probablement qu'il m'aurait botté les fesses avec le blaster du gantelet d'Iron Man, caché dans sa montre, ce qui aurait alors détruit ma chambre, énervé ma tante et, sans doute terrifié mes voisins. Ouaip' je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça.

J'approchais tout juste l'homme lorsqu'il a soudainement sursauté avant de s'éloigner en un halètement bruyant. Venait-il d'avoir un cauchemar ? Je me suis émerveillé à la simple idée qu'Iron Man puisse faire des cauchemars. Je veux dire, moi-même j'en faisais, mais c'était moi, quoi. Il grogna, frottant une main contre son visage et sa tignasse ébouriffée avant de me faire grâce d'un regard suspicieux. " Seigneur, gamin, est-ce que tu étais en train de m'observer dormir ? C'est un peu flippant."

" Quoi ?" ai-je répondu, les joues chauffantes alors que j'ai secoué ma tête tout en reculant d'un pas. " Non, non, non, non ! Du tout ! Je le jure, je ne te regardais pas dormir ! C'est jusqu'à que, tante May a dit que le dîner allait être prêt dans dix minutes et, que si je ne te réveillais pas, elle allait s'en charger avec un seau d'eau glacée," ai-je expliqué rapidement, bougeant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

" Elle a dit ça ?" a-t-il répondu avec les yeux grands ouverts avant de laisser échapper un rire. "Woah, Pete, ta tante est une sauvagesse. J'imagine qu'elle voulait juste me voir le t-shirt mouillé," qu'il a commenté avec un arrogant sourire. J'ai rougi, mortifié par ce que j'entendais.

" Bon sang, Tony, c'est ma tante dont tu parles !" J'ai presque crié.

"Sûr qu'elle est chaude comme la braise la tantine," a t-il répliqué avec le même sourire, se levant doucement et défroissant ses vêtements le tout en se frayant un chemin en dehors de ma chambre. J'ai suivi le mouvement, le visage toujours rouge, foudroyant son dos du regard. Je savais qu'il ne ressentait vraiment rien du tout pour elle, mais merde, est-ce qu'il avait réellement besoin d'agir comme un tel dragueur ? Je jure qu'il ne faisait ça que pour m'énerver

Heureusement, le dîner fut tranquille et, sans incident, Tony parvenant en quelque sorte à ne pas flirter avec ma tante. C'était peut-être à cause des regards assassins que je n'avais cessé de lui jeter même si je me donnais très probablement plus de crédit que je n'en méritais réellement. J'ai à peine su réprimer un rire cependant, lorsque ma tante a continué d'empiler de la nourriture dans son assiette. Le regard de pure consternation de Tony à la vue de la quantité d'aliments dans son assiette, fut à mourir de rire. Il est à peine parvenu à en manger la moitié alors May a emballé ce qu'il restait avec quelques de nos propres restes dans des Tupperwares, pour lui à emporter. Tony a secoué sa tête, abasourdi, tout en sachant pourtant qu'il ne valait mieux pas argumenter avec May, avant de nous gratifier tous deux d'un léger sourire. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa voiture, ressentant comme le besoin de m'excuser pour les folies de ma tante. Il balaya les excuses d'un geste, et me rassura, " Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, gamin."

Il déposa les restes sur le siège côté passager avant de commencer à se diriger vers le côté conducteur. Cependant, il n'est pas allé bien loin, puisqu'il s'est soudainement arrêté et a fait demi-tour dans ma direction. Tout à coup, il eut l'air mal à l'aise et, ses mains furent à nouveau coincées au fond de ses poches. Ça m'a rendu nerveux, me faisant me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir me dire. Était-il finalement vraiment contrarié à propos de ma tante ? Était-il fatigué de devoir assister à ces dîners hebdomadaires ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

" Peter, je jure devant Dieu, arrête de penser à ce à quoi tu es en train de penser, tu fais fausse route, sans aucun doute," a-t-il déclaré, m'adressant un regard étrange. Puis il a pris une grande inspiration avant de m'aviser avec sérieux. " Écoute, je voulais juste dire que, uh—et bien—merde, je ne suis pas doué pour ça, merci Howard," a-t-il murmuré, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Ses doigts courant contre sa tignasse, regardant partout, autour de lui, sauf dans ma direction. J'étais désormais confus, me demandant une fois de plus, ce qui pouvait le rendre, lui, nerveux.

Je veux dire, il était l'exemple même de la confiance en soi, tout le temps, alors que diable lui arrivait-il ? " Beau boulot, dernièrement," parvint-il finalement à dire, m'adressant un petit et hésitant sourire. "Happy, Karen et, sans oublier, toi-même, m'avaient gardé informé sur tes activités et, hum, beau boulot," a-t-il répété en me pressant l'épaule.

Je l'ai dévisagé, choqué, alors qu'une chaude sensation s'est emparée de moi. "Tu ne t'es pas mis en danger, aidé le petit peuple et-et, je suis, mmh, je suis fier de toi," qu'il a fini doucement, abordant un petit et embarrassé sourire sur son visage.

"Oh, je.. eh, merci," ai-je balbutié, grimaçant intérieurement au ton de ma voix, soudainement aiguë. Tony a laissé échapper un petit rire, hochant la tête puis est monté dans sa voiture. "Continue comme ça, héros," a-t-il déclaré avec cet air arrogant qui le caractérisait tant, puis il a démarré.

Wow. Abordant un immense sourire, j'étais pourtant bien incapable d'aligner deux pensées. Wow, wow, wow ! Tony Stark était fier de moi. Moi ! Peter Parker ! Il pensait que je faisais du bon boulot et, il m'avait appelé "héros". Étourdi, j'ai remonté les marches menant à notre appartement, quatre à quatre, ressentant comme le besoin intense de sortir ce soir. Il était fier de moi et, je n'allais pas le laisser tomber ! J'allais être un super-héros tout comme il l'était ! Je me suis souvenu de la façon dont il m'avait réprimandé il y a quelque temps et, la manière dont il m'avait dit qu'il voulait que je sois meilleur que lui. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse être meilleur que lui.

[b]PdV Tony:[/b]

J'étais dans mon laboratoire, réparant la jambe de mon armure lorsque Pepper est venue flâner dans le coin.

" Toujours debout ?" a-t-elle demandé et, je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil distrait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si tôt ?" ai-je demandé en retour et, elle a haussé un sourcil avant de dire, "FRIDAY, quelle heure est-il, s'il te plaît."

"Il est six heures cinquante-quatre du matin, Mlle Potts," a annoncé mon IA et, en réalisant que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, j'ai froncé les sourcils. J'avais vraiment eu l'intention d'aller dormir aujourd'hui, hélas, je m'étais encore perdu dans le travail. Adressant à l'amour de ma vie, un grand sourire, je lui ai fait remarquer, "Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas allé dormir et, ai juste décidé de me lever tôt ?"

Elle répondit d'un simple regard complice et me permit ensuite de la prendre dans mes bras. "Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas en train de porter les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, tu ne sentirais pas si mauvais et tu aurais eu l'air reposé."

"Huh, pas faux," ai-je plaisanté en picorant ses lèvres. "Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour."

"Moi aussi," me répondit-elle, les yeux emplis de cet amour qui me rendit toute chose. Sans qu'elle le sache, Pepper me donnait l'impression d'être de retour dans la peau d'un adolescent éperdument amoureux. Chaque fois que je la regardais, mon cœur n'avait que trop tendance à rater un battement et, ma capacité à rester concentré chutait indéniablement. Toutes mes pensées étaient redirigées vers elle et, tout ce que je voulais faire était—

"Non, tu t'arrêtes là immédiatement," a-t-elle déclaré, me repoussant doucement avant de venir s'appuyer contre l'une des tables. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la moue, alors qu'elle m'adressait un regard empreint d'innocence.

" Comment va Peter ?" a-t-elle demandé et, j'ai détourné les yeux de ses extraordinaires et magnifiques longues jambes, pour répondre à la question.

"Hum ? Le gamin ? Ouais, il va bien, comme d'habitude," l'ai-je informé, bougeant afin de pouvoir me tenir près d'elle. " Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé aujourd'hui, je me suis plus ou moins endormis, alors..," ai-je éludé en haussant les épaules.

"Et, voilà ce qui arrive lorsque tu ne dors pas, Tony, " qu'elle m'a réprimandé avec une pointe d'exaspération. " J'espère que tu n'encourages pas Peter à rester debout toute la nuit. C'est un garçon, un adolescent qui plus est, ce qui veut dire qu'il a besoin de dormir pour rester en bonne santé."

"Allons, Pep, tu sais bien que je ne ferais pas ça, " ai-je argumenté, sourcils froncés. " Je dis au gosse de s'assurer de dormir et, les trucs dans le genre."

" Et les trucs dans le genre, " a-t-elle répété, secouant la tête avec amusement. " Tu dois montrer l'exemple, Tony. Tu sais qu'il cherche à te ressembler, non ? Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte, depuis le temps. "

"Ouais, j'imagine," j'ai murmuré, ébouriffant mes cheveux d'une main couverte de graisse de moteur. " Je veux dire, je sais que c'est ce qu'il fait, mais, merde, il aurait vraiment dû choisir un meilleur modèle que moi, " ai-je déclaré avec un rire nerveux. "Tu me connais mieux que personne, Pepper. Je ne suis pas fait pour être le modèle, le mentor ou quoi que ce soit, de qui que ce soit. Peter est un bon gamin. Il n'a pas besoin que je l'aide à devenir un type bien. "

"Tony," a-t-elle soupiré tristement en se plantant juste devant moi, plutôt qu'à mes côtés. " Tu as raison, lorsque tu dis que je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi et, parce que c'est le cas, " a-t-elle expliqué, "Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que Peter est chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi pour veiller sur lui et, oui, il a besoin d'un mentor. C'est un enfant et, comme tous les enfants, il va faire des erreurs. Tu le sais déjà et, je sais que tu ne l'écarteras jamais du droit chemin."

" Je l'ai déjà fait," ai-je eu besoin d'admettre, la culpabilité formant comme un creux dans mon estomac. " Je l'ai entraîné dans ce stupide bazar de super-héros. Je l'ai amené en Allemagne, je lui ai donné un costume et, lui est permis de sortir et se mettre en danger tous les jours. Je lui ai proposé d'intégrer les Avengers parce que j'ai pensé qu'il aurait fait une bonne recrue, d'autant plus que cela m'aurait permis de garder un œil sur lui. Je suis content, je suppose, voire même, vraiment fier qu'il ait refusé. Je suis ravi qu'il ait décidé de se concentrer sur les sales types de bases plutôt que les optimisés ou les aliens super puissants, dieux et autre multimilliardaire fou tel que moi." J'ai baissé les yeux sur le sol, honteux de mes actes et pensées. J'avais entraîné un gamin de quinze ans dans un bordel dont il n'aurait jamais dû être au courant. À cause de moi, il avait cru être capable de s'en prendre à un homme tel que le Vautour et, en était presque mort.

Pepper vint nouer ses bras à l'arrière de ma tête, s'appuyant contre moi lorsqu'elle m'informa, véhémente; " Peter est vraiment chanceux de t'avoir et, ne t'avises même pas d'oublier ça. Il était Spider-Man avant même que tu ne le rencontre et, maintenant il est plus protégé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il t'a désormais pour aide, là où il n'avait personne, pas même sa tante. Tu as été là pour lui quand il a fait des erreurs, tu as su te montrer ferme, mais doux lorsqu'il le fallait," m'a-t-elle fais remarquer, sourcils haussés. J'ai secoué ma tête, un brin amusé, non sans songer que ma manière douce mais ferme n'avait rien fait, si ce n'est le mettre plus encore en danger. Reprendre le costume avait été stupide. Pas que je l'aurais admis devant le gamin, bien sûr. "Tu es la meilleure chose qu'il pût lui arriver et, je sais que Peter n'en pense pas moins," à terminer Pepper en prenant mon visage en coupe.

J'ai écouté, bien que trouvant difficile de la croire, mais l'écoutant quoi qu'il en soit. Échappant un léger rire, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et ai demandé," Et, comment pourrais-tu savoir qu'il n'en pense pas moins ? Te l'a-t-il seulement dit ?"

Elle grogna légèrement, secouant sa tête avant de répondre; " Je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'il me dise quoique ce soit pour le savoir, j'ai juste eu besoin de l'observer. J'ai observé la façon dont il est avec toi et, la façon dont il parle de toi. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué la manière dont son visage prend vie dès qu'il te voit. C'est vraiment adorable," as t-elle commenté, tout en sourire.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel à l'adorable remarque, sachant que le gamin n'aurait probablement pas apprécié. " J'imagine que j'avais remarqué, " ai-je ensuite répondu. Et, c'était vrai. J'avais remarqué la façon dont le gosse souriait que trop largement lorsqu'il me voyait, ses yeux comme brillants de mille feux. C'était tellement étrange que d'être regardé de la sorte. C'était tellement étrange, qu'il puisse être si heureux à l'idée de me voir. Et, ce qui était encore plus étrange, était que j'étais au moins autant heureux lorsque je le voyais. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais, traîner avec Peter, c'était la simplicité et l'insouciance. Je n'avais pas besoin de prétendre être ce que je n'étais pas ou être constamment sur la défensive lorsque j'étais avec lui. J'aimais être avec Pepper, Rhodey et Happy, mais avec Petter, c'était différent. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son âge et le fait qu'il soit si foutrement bon et Innocent. C'était rafraîchissant d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui à mes côtés. C'était vraiment bien, d'être avec quelqu'un qui me voulait, moi, parce qu'en étant tout à fait honnête, je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main, le nombre de personnes ressentant le même genre de choses que Peter.

Intérieurement, j'ai flanché au rappel douloureux du souvenir des Avengers ou, tout du moins, ce qu'ils avaient été. Une autre famille, arrivée et disparue à cause de mes erreurs.

" Viens, allons prendre une douche et nous coucher," fit Pepper, prenant ma main et me guidant en dehors du labo. "Je suis épuisée et, je sais que toi aussi, alors en route, Iron Man." Je lui ai adressé un grand sourire, repoussant mes sombres pensées tandis que je l'autorisais à me traîner derrière elle.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Je n'ai jamais écris sur ce fandom jusqu'à maintenant, alors je suis un peu nerveuse ! J'ai essayé de respecter les personnalités des personnages du mieux que j'ai pu, même si je sais que ce ne sera pas parfait.
> 
> NdT: En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aura plut !


End file.
